pastafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Straszny Labirynt
Ta historia zdarzyła się naprawdę. Ta historia jest o mnie i moich znajomych. A mianowicie: Pewnego dnia wybrałam się ze znajomymi na wycieczkę samochodową nad wodę.Jechaliśmy..jechaliśmy..jechaliśmy...jechaliśmy , aż w pewnym momencie coś trzasło i samochód stanął. Wszyscy po kolei wyszliśmy z pojazdu i zaczęliśmy się rozglądać co jest wokół. Wszyscy się rozglądali i wiecie co nas otaczało ? Las..zero ludzi , zero budynków, no nic. SAMA PUUSTKAAA... Po chwili koleżanka powiedziała że ma pilną potrzebne skorzystania z ubikacji, podeszła pokazała w którą stronę będzie iść i pobiegła sama. Staliśmy i staliśmy i nic. Minęła chyba godzina a jej nadal nie było. Zniecierpliwiłam się i zaczęłam się bać o nią, że coś się jej stało. Podeszłam do kolegi i zapytałam, czy może ze mną iść bo się troszkę boję o koleżankę. Zgodził się, więc powiedziałam reszcie ('''czyli zostało jeszcze 3 osoby. Jedna dziewczyna dwóch chłopaków), że idziemy we dwoje szukać koleżanki. I po chwili byliśmy już w głębi lasu i krzyczeliśmy razem : ''- Natalka !!!'' ''Gdzie jesteś !?'' Ale nic, nikt się nie odzywał.W końcu szarpnęłam kolegę i zaczęłam biec a on za mną. W pewnym momencie odwróciłam się , patrząc gdzie on jest aż w końcu w coś walnęłam i upadłam. On podbiegł do mnie i pomógł mi wstać. Popatrzyliśmy się w co waliłam...Wiecie co to było ? Jakiś jeden duży budynek obrośnięty jakimiś krzaczorami. Znalazłam wejście do tego budynku i zawołałam kolegę. ''- Ey patrz..to jest LABIRYNT !!!'' Wbiegłam do środka labiryntu i zaczęłam szukać. Na myśli miałam tylko odnaleźć koleżankę. Po chwili biegnięcia w labiryncie zobaczyłam że z jednej ścianki coś wystaje. Zawołałam kolegę i podeszliśmy, a tam....moja koleżanka..leżała już martwa..cała we krwi...Zaczęłam się rozglądać po pomieszczaniu. Stał duży stół a na nim noże i różne inne ostre narzędzia. Ale nic po za tym. Weszłam jeszcze kawałek do pomieszczenia a tam..stał jakiś duży mężczyzna trzymający duży tasak , zakrwawiony. Schowałam się , nie zauważył mnie... Widziałam tylko jak brutalnie podniósł moją koleżankę i równie brutalnie rzucił ją na stół. A po chwili wbił jej nóż w nogę. Widząc to cicho pisnęłam, ale ten facet usłyszał mnie i się odwrócił w moją stronę. Zaczęłam biec na zabicie, chciałam już wyjść stamtąd i zapomnieć o tym co widziałam , ale kolega który był za mną nawet nie drgnął, był jak...zahipnotyzowany. Zaczęłam na niego krzyczeć: ''- Uciekaj ! Szybko !! Ruszaj się !!!'' A on nic.Nadal nic.Stało odwrócony w moją stronę..po chwili..z jego ust wypływała krew a potem runą na ziemie, a za nim stał ten facet trzymający nóż wbity przed chwilą w mego kolegę. Zaczęłam biec , uciekać..biegłam coraz szybciej..nie wiedziałam ile już biegnę ale dla mnie to była wieczność. Biegłam i biegłam aż po kilku minutach, godzinach, nie wiem..ile upłynęło ale po 'tym' czasie znalazłam wyjście i wybiegłam z labiryntu. Rozglądnęłam się, by zlokalizować gdzie się znajduje i po chwili popędziłam do samochodu. Gdy dobiegłam zobaczyłam drugiego kolegę leżącego z wbitym tasakiem w ciało. Weszłam do auta, a tam siedział trzecie kolega. Popatrzyłam się na niego a po chwili zadarłam się. ''- Ruszaaaaj !!!'' Po chwili popatrzyliśmy się w tym samym czasie na siebie i ruszył do przodu. Po kilku minutach wyjechał w lasu na drogę. Poczułam ulgę ze nie jesteśmy już w tym wstrętnym lesie. Po 30 minutach byłam już w domu. Pobiegłam zapłakana do rodziców i wszystko im opowiedziałam co się wydarzyło. Następnie zabrałam swoich rodziców i poszłam do rodziców znajomych. Zapukaliśmy do jednego domu a potem do następnych dwóch. Gdy wszystkim rodzicom znajomych obeszliśmy i opowiedzieliśmy co się wydarzyło , pobiegłam do domu zapłakana. Była już noc. Wszyscy spali tylko ja nie. Nie mogłam zasnąć, myśląc cały czas o znajomych. Po prostu bałam się spa, bo myślałam że ten mężczyzna przyjdzie do mnie w nocy i mnie zabije. Ale jednak w pewnym momencie zasnęłam nie wiedząc kiedy ale poszłam spać. Następnego dnia przed domem stała policja z jakieś 3 radiowozy policyjne. Gdy się ubrałam to wyszłam na podwórko, od razu podszedł do mnie policjant. Chciał żebym mu zeznała co się tam wydarzyło... więc opowiedziałam wszystko po kolei, co i jak. Na samym końcu przesłuchania policjant zapytał czy go zaprowadzę do tego labiryntu. Po długim namyśle zgodziłam się ale powiedziałam mu że się strasznie boję. Powiedział że nie ma się czego bać. Będziemy mieć dobrą ochronę. A więc po kilku minutach wszyscy wsiedli do samochodów i pojechaliśmy do labiryntu. Jadąc cały czas myślałam o znajomych których widziałam... ''- Już...Jesteśmy na miejscu ...''- powiedziałam wystraszona Policjanci od razu wyszli z radiowozów i pobiegli do labiryntu. Ja z rodzicami i kilkoma policjantami siedziałam w samochodzie.Po jakiejś godzinie policjanci wyszli z labiryntu. Pierwszych 4 było totalnie zakrwawionych...myślałam że to już koniec. Po nas..ale..po chwili wyszła reszta policjantów i kilku z nich trzymało tego mężczyznę. On popatrzył się na mnie jak by chciał powiedzieć '' Zginiesz jak Ci twoi znajomi..'' '''I po chwili mężczyzna był już w radiowozie jadącym do więzienia. A ja ? Ja zostałam odwieziona do domu. Wysiadając z radiowozu z rodzicami podziękowałam za złapanie i zamknięcie mężczyzny który zabił moich znajomych, i poszłam do domu. Mogłam już normalnie się wyspać. Codziennie modliłam się o moich 'martwych' znajomych, codziennie o nich myślałam i obwiniałam siebie za to że to ja powinnam tam leżeć zamiast mojej koleżanki. Nigdy nie zapomnę tego co mi się przydarzyło. I nikomu...ale to nikomu tego nie życzę...A więc UWAŻAJCIE na siebie... bo ta historia może się wam także przydarzyć... Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legendy miejskie